On-premises wireless routers provide wireless local area network (WLAN) access to client devices in both home and business environments. Wireless routers perform a number of different functions, including a router function, a wireless access point function, and a network switch function. Wireless routers are often connected to a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet, via a high capacity communications link to provide client devices of the WLAN with high-speed access to network resources of the WAN. Wireless routers serve as gateways for multiple client devices to concurrently access wide area networks.